1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device with a touch detection function that can detect an external proximate object and a display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch detection devices capable of detecting an external proximate object, what are called touch panels, have recently been attracting attention. Touch panels are mounted on or integrated with a display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, and used as display devices with a touch detection function. Such display devices with a touch detection function display various types of button images and the like on the display device, thereby enabling a user to input information using the touch panel instead of general mechanical buttons. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2014-132445 (JP-A-2014-132445) discloses a display device with a touch detecting function that performs a display operation of a display panel and a touch detection operation of a touch panel in a time-division manner in a display period for one frame of the display panel. The display device with a touch detecting function described in JP-A-2014-132445 starts a touch detection period (touch report period) for one detection surface at a timing when a display period (frame period) for one frame is started. In this case, the display period for one frame includes one or two or more touch detection periods for one detection surface.
In the display device with a touch detecting function described in JP-A-2014-132445, the frequency at which the touch detection operation for one detection surface is repeatedly performed is equal to or higher than the frequency at which the display operation for one frame is repeatedly performed. As the frequency at which the display operation for one frame is repeatedly performed increases, the length of the touch detection period decreases. As a result, the display device with a touch detecting function may possibly fail to sufficiently detect touch detection signals, thereby reducing the touch detection accuracy.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for providing a display device with a touch detection function and a display method that can improve the flexibility of a touch detection period for one detection surface and suppress reduction in the touch detection accuracy.